¿Estás leyendo tu propia historia?
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: A Gajeel Redfox le gusta la chica detrás del mostrador de la biblioteca que no deja de leer "el Hobbit". / (no pude evitar el Nalu al final, lo lamento, jaja) ONESHOT-DRABBLE


**Notas de autora: **uff, ya sé, Levy en la biblioteca está algo trillado, pero por alguna razón, quería escribirlo, así, muuucho. Este oneshot-drabble se me ocurrió mientras viajaba por una larga (larga) carretera. Espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Mi primer Gajevy - Gale!

**Palabras**: 1,200 aprox.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no son míos (o ya serían canon en el manga, ja, ja.), son de Hiro Mashima.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¿Estás leyendo tu propia historia?**

**.**

**.**

Gajeel Redfox estaba nervioso. Asomó su cabeza para ver a través del impecable y fino vidrio, y ahí estaba ella, Levy McGarden.

La biblioteca de Magnolia era enorme, estantes repletos de libros; en el medio, había una isla rodeada por un mueble de madera resplandeciente, y adentro había una computadora, una pequeña campanilla sobre el mostrador y Levy, la princesa de la biblioteca.

Ella siempre tenía los ojos y la nariz clavados en un grueso y pesado libro. Había veces que enredaba uno de sus delicados dedos entre las hebras de su cabello, y había otras en las que se mordía los labios y sonreía. A Gajeel le encantaba verla leer.

Tomo aire y atravesó la estancia decidido. Ya estaba, hoy la invitaría a salir. Por fin se había armado de valor; decisivo, se paró justo frente a ella, la chica se encontraba a un nivel más alto, por lo que tenía que levantar un poco la vista. Levy continuaba leyendo sin percatarse de su presencia y el se aclaró la garganta esperando.

Pero Levy continuaba absorta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Gajeel carraspeó una vez más. Ésta vez, levantó la vista asombrada.

—Oh, disculpa —dejó caer el libro con una sonrisa y resonó hasta el último confín de la biblioteca, Gajeel permaneció mirándola—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí...— Gajeel se animó mentalmente sin dejar de mirar a Levy, ya está, por fin la iba a invitar a salir...tenía que—. Yo quería saber si...

—¿Si?

—Si...—_ ¡ánimo Gajeel! _—está el libro de Música de...Pak...Ten? —Levy frunció el ceño. Gajeel estuvo a punto de golpearse a sí mismo, no había podido hacerlo, ¿Por qué resultaba tan condenadamente difícil?

—¿Pak..Ten? Mmm, jamás he escuchado de ese autor...— y eso era porque aquél autor no existía, Gajeel se lo había inventado. Intentó recordar el libro de música que llevaba en la escuela.

—Um, bueno, no estoy seguro, es uno color rojo...—Levy sonrió y junto sus manos, un puño sobre su palma en señal de reconocimiento.

—Ah, ya sé —Gajeel dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¡Ese! ¿Lo buscaste?

—No...— Levy levantó una ceja—. Quiero decir, sí, pero no lo encontré.

Levy asintió y se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentada, luego camino dentro de la isla y abrió una parte del mueble de madera, descendió unos cuantos escalones y Gajeel se puso color azul.

Levy era pequeña, pero no pequeña de _"me llega al hombro"_, era pequeña de _"diablos, me llega a la cintura"_...

Gajeel titubeó cuando ella le indicó que la siguiera, caminó torpemente tras ella mientras ella hablaba cosas que el no entendía mucho. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a un estante.

Había miles de libros de música ordenados y apilados perfectamente, en la tercera fila, estaban los libros rojos, Levy se paró de puntitas para alcanzarlo, aún así no le llegaba.

Gajeel se inclinó y tomó el libro, estaba a la altura de su cara.

—Ah.— Levy rió nerviosa—. Gracias.

El le dio el libro y ella lo tomo en acto reflejo, luego se lo volvió a dar.

—Si quieres llevártelo a tu casa, tienes que llenar un formato —Gajeel asintió de forma mecánica y Levy se dio la vuelta, era la última oportunidad de Gajeel.

—¡Enana! — Levy paró, se volteó completamente muda y asombrada, parecía no creer que Gajeel apenas la conociera y ya la intimidaba.

—¿¡Disculpa!?

—Quieres...—Gajeel jugó con el libro en una mano—. ¿Ir a tomar algo conmigo?

La cara de Levy no tenía precio, en un segundo paso de asombro total a un enojo incontrolable.

—¿Enserio estas invitándome a salir después de llamarme enana?

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Levy se limitó a darse la vuelta y mascullar insultos que, sí, llegaron a los oídos de Gajeel.

.

.

El día siguiente, Gajeel fue directamente a la biblioteca, Levy estaba ahí, tenía una sonrisa en los labios mientras leía un libro mucho más pequeño que el del día anterior. Entró sin pena alguna a la biblioteca y se asombró de que, después de haber cruzado algunas palabras con ella, se sentía mucho más confiado de sí.

Levy seguía leyendo sin sacar la nariz del libro, sus ojos se movían conforme avanzaba en las líneas y párrafos. Gajeel la miró por un momento y vio el título; en sus manos, había una copia de _"El Hobbit_".

—¿Estás leyendo tu propia historia? — Levy levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, mastodonte? — Gajeel recargó un codo sobre el mueble y Levy le dedico una mirada mortífera.

—Me debes una cita...— Gajeel se divertía demasiado, Levy le divertía más que nunca, más que cualquier otra persona. Le gustaba demasiado, y necesitaba tener esa cita con ella.

—No salgo con trolls, lo lamento.— regresó la mirada molesta al libro con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Yo tampoco salgo con Hobbits, pero...— seguía sonriendo—. Haré una excepción, dejare que conozcas a un elfo.

—Que horrible persona —contestó Levy arrugando la nariz, levantó el libro para evitar mirarlo a la cara y Gajeel se lo quitó. La pequeña chica brincó hacia él, pero término con el vientre en el mostrador y por más que se estirara, Gajeel estaba demasiado lejos—. ¡Devuélveme el libro! ¡Es mío!

—Con una condición-

—¡No! Es MI libro...— Gajeel frunció el ceño.

—Sal conmigo.

—¡No! — Levy no podía creer que fuera tan insistente.

—Si sales conmigo, te lo devolveré. —Levy se lo pensó, luego se enderezó y se volvió a sentar con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me prometes que lo regresarás?

—Sí. — ella asintió y estiró las manos para que le devolviera el libro...pero no lo hizo.

— Nos vemos en el parque de Magnolia a las ocho en punto. Ahí te devolveré tu libro.

—¡Eso no es justo! — Levy se levantó y vio como Gajeel desaparecía por la puerta con su libro en la mano—. ¡AGH!

Una de las mejores amigas de Levy apareció con un chico de cabello rosa detrás de ella.

—¿Que pasa, Levy-chan? — Levy los miro con los ojos llorosos. Natsu de nuevo traía a su gato en su hombro.

—¡NATSU! ¡Te he dicho que Happy no puede entrar aquí! — él le tapó las orejas a su gato azul.

—Que ruda eres Levy, ¡te va a escuchar! — Lucy tomó al gato con las dos manos.

—Te dije que no debías traerlo aquí.— Lucy abrazó a Happy con ternura y rascó su cabeza.

—¡Pero Lucy! No puedo dejar a nuestro bebé —la rubia se sonrojó. Sus miradas chocaron y encajaron por un momento, pero ella rompió la conexión.

—Ya nos vamos Levy-chan, hasta mañana —Levy vio como la pareja se iba discutiendo acerca del gato y suspiró.

Ya extrañaba su libro, se había quedado tan bueno.

Miró por la puerta en donde Gajeel había desaparecido y sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo.

Incluso aunque no le hubiera quitado su libro, ella habría aceptado, habría aceptado por que aunque ella lo negara, él le gustaba. Y le gustaba mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Fin**

.

** ¿Me dejan reviews? ¿Por favor? :3**


End file.
